Change of Address
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED After an accident Kitty joins the Acolytes Kimy. R&R please.
1. Tragedy and the Acolytes

Author's Note- This is an experiment. Until now I haven't written a story without Rogue but do to the pairing in this one I sort of had to. Tell me if you like it. Also, thanks to the author of "Last Star" and the author of "It All Started With a Rose..." both of which inspired this story, and more recently "If I Should Fall From Grace" and "Kat Fight." And the wonderful stories by somekindafreaky.  
  
Second Note- I decided on a more mundane death just because it's very rarely done.  
  
Third note- If you think the Magneto I portray here is too fluffy, remember that in the comic books he did save Kitty's life. He was always very kind to her, other than the battles of course.  
  
~*~  
  
Tragedy and the Acolytes  
  
~*~  
  
I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees  
  
And misty memories of days gone by  
  
We could never see tomorrow  
  
No one said a word about the sorrow  
  
-The Bee Gees  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm afraid that we have lost her," Mr. McCoy said hanging his head. "I did all that I could but I couldn't save her." The group who had been sitting in the waiting room reacted in complete shock. As the group cried Kitty Pryde simply walked away. She went to the Rogue's favorite place, right on the roof and buried her head in her hands crying.  
  
"Petite?" a soft voice asked behind her. Kitty leapt up and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Gambit," she said recognizing him from Rogue's description. He looked at her in concern.  
  
"What be wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," the usually perky Valley-Girl snapped. Remy stepped close and reached out gently wiping away her tears.  
  
"Dat is obviously not true."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Right now Gambit would settle for a smile."  
  
"That won't be happening," Kitty said sounding more like Rogue than herself and phasing back into her room. She was surprised when the Cajun climbed in through the window after her. "That was locked."  
  
"Oui," he smiled. "Your point? Remy be a t'ief, dat was easy." Sighing Kitty sat down on her bed.  
  
"Listen, if you, like, want to fight, go find Logan. I'm sure he'd really like a fight right now."  
  
"Gambit don' want ta fight, petite."  
  
Kitty closed her eyes briefly. "Then go away. I just want to be alone." Kitty curled up on her side feeling more tears fill her eyes. She was surprised when Remy came to kneel before her. He extended a card, which a bemused Kitty took. "This won't explode will it?"  
  
Remy grinned. "Non, petite. Just an address. Gambit's employer wanted Remy ta give dis to you."  
  
"Why me?" Kitty asked raising her head to look at him confused. He looked back at her evenly.  
  
"Because, petite, Mags knows what happened."  
  
"How? It just happened!"  
  
"Oui, mais, Destiny tol' Mystique who told Mags."  
  
"Why didn't Irene, like, tell Rogue?"  
  
"She foun' out too late, petite."  
  
"You can take this back," Kitty said of the card, extending her hand to him. "I don't need it."  
  
"Ya might. Keep it, petite chat. And if you need us," the Cajun gave his most seductive smile, "or jus' Gambit, come ta de address."  
  
"Fine," Kitty said. She looked at him wearily. "Now could you please leave? I'd really like to be alone."  
  
"Oui," Remy said standing. Impulsively, he reached out and touched her cheek, again wiping away her tears. Kitty looked at him surprised. "Ce sera bien, petite." Kitty watched him as he climbed out of the window. She looked at the card with an address for a long time.  
  
A week later  
  
Kitty tossed in her bed. She just kept seeing it. The car, Duncan and his cronies pushing Rogue out into the road... her friend's scream as Kitty rushed towards the scene. She sat up and stood shakily. The other side of the room was still bare.  
  
Kitty had packed all of her old roommate's things up, unable to see them anymore. The only thing still out were Rogue's CD's. Kitty couldn't listen to her own happy pop music anymore. She walked out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen. Logan was already there. "Hey, half-pint," he said. Kitty sat next to him. "What's the matter? Can't sleep?"  
  
"I've barely slept at all in the last few weeks," Kitty sighed.  
  
He stood and grabbed a glass pouring her some whiskey. "Here, this'll help." Kitty took the glass clearly surprised.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty took a drink making a face at the taste. "Ick." Logan had to chuckle at that.  
  
"Ick? That's my best whiskey, kid. Yer lucky I'm sharing. You're going to have another roommate soon."  
  
"I am?" Kitty asked surprised.  
  
"New girl named Elizabeth Braddock. She and her brother are moving in next week."  
  
The girl sighed thinking about sharing the room again. "Mr. Logan, I totally can't stay in the room with someone else. It wouldn't feel right. And how can they just replace her after two weeks?! It's not right!"  
  
Logan raised a hand at her words. "Half-Pint, they ain't tryin' to replace her. You should know better than that."  
  
"I know," Kitty whispered. "That's just how it feels. She was my best friend, Logan." Logan moved a little closer to put an arm around the sobbing girl. "And everyday just seeing all of them... the only one who even acts like we've really lost someone is Kurt. I can't believe he's going back home. You're the only other one here that I'm close to."  
  
"I'm not gonna be stickin' around either, kid," Logan confessed. "I'll be back but Chuck has a lead he wants me to check out. I'll be gone for a few weeks, maybe a month or so. Why don't you go home for a while?"  
  
"I can't," Kitty sighed. "Everyone knows who I am, mom told me that they said I'm not welcome there."  
  
"Damn," Logan muttered.  
  
"My reaction exactly," Kitty said with a wry smile. "I can't go home but I don't want to stay here. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow, after I drop the elf off." Kitty sighed taking a deep drink from the glass. She laid her head on the table as the two talked then simply drank in comfortable silence. Soon Kitty fell asleep. With a soft chuckle Logan picked up the petite girl and carried her into her room. He put her in her bed and covered her up pausing when he saw the emptiness of other side of the room. He sighed touching the other bed. "We miss ya, stripes."  
  
The morning around four  
  
Kitty fought down tears as she walked with Kurt to the bottom of the stairs and to the foyer. "I'm going to miss you, fuzzy," she whispered.  
  
"Ja," Kurt said. "I'm going to miss you too, Katzchen." He hugged her tightly and gently kissed her on the cheek. "But I'll write."  
  
"You better," Kitty said. "Or else I'm going to go to Germany and kick your fuzzy little ass."  
  
"Language," Logan scolded absentmindedly.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Logan," Kitty said. She crossed over to him and hugged him much to his surprise. "Be careful."  
  
"Always am," he said wrapping his arms around her before stepping away. "Look out for yourself, half-pint."  
  
"I will," Kitty promised. She hugged Kurt one more time before watching the only two people she still loved as they drove away.  
  
Another week later  
  
"Katherine," Xavier said after he finished debriefing the twins. "Would you show Elizabeth to her room?"  
  
"Okay," Kitty said. She faced the older girl. "Follow me." Kitty led her to her room.  
  
"Nice room," the girl said. "I'm Betsy Braddock."  
  
"Kitty Pryde."  
  
Jean came in smiling. "Betsy, I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around?"  
  
"Okay," Betsy said looking slightly worried as she looked at the Valley Girl. The two left and Kitty sat down on her bed.  
  
/I can't take it anymore,/ Kitty thought wildly. She grabbed a duffle bag. She couldn't be in this house without her two best friends, and Logan was gone so often he didn't really count. Kitty sat down on the bed to write a quick note before she threw as much of her clothes and all her pictures into the bag and backpack and grabbed the bag that held her laptop before climbing out of the window and phasing through the roof landing on her feet on the ground below. Holding the keys to Rogue's black T-bird Kitty phased into the garage. After carefully looking around Kitty got into the car and sped out.  
  
An hour later  
  
Kitty shouldered her bags looking up at the mansion. She took a deep breath before knocking. The door swung open to reveal Pietro. "What-do- you-want-Kitty-Cat?" he asked coldly. He was pushed aside and Remy walked over.  
  
"Bonjour, chat," he smiled. "Please, come in."  
  
"What-are-you-doing?!" Pietro yelled.  
  
"Yo' pére invited her here," Remy said taking Kitty's bags. "Didn't tink she'd take him up on his offer." He led Kitty to a room. "Mags' office is in dere. Gambit will take your tings to a room." Taking a deep calming breath Kitty reached out and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and a calm voice called out to her. "Please, come inside, Katherine."  
  
Surprised Kitty obeyed. She looked around the office and quickly spotted the imposing figure of Sabretooth standing beside the desk. The chair turned and Magneto, sans helmet, faced her. "Hello," she said going for polite.  
  
"I'm really quite pleased that you have decided to take me up on my offer," he said.  
  
"I couldn't stay there," Kitty said.  
  
"Before we all agree I want you to know that you are not a full member of the team," Magneto said. He raised a hand when Kitty started to protest. "All that means is that you will not be fighting, at least for a while."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said belying how relieved she was.  
  
"For the most part you will be working with Gambit."  
  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Stealing things, young Katherine," Magneto said. "With your powers and his skills you two would be an unstoppable team."  
  
/Okay,/ Kitty decided. /Stealing, wrong but not that wrong./ "Anything else I should know?"  
  
"Yes, you will also be training with Sabretooth," Magneto said.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked her eyes widening. Sabretooth himself smirked seeing and smelling the girl's fear.  
  
Magneto could see her fear too so he continued. "I know that you have trained with Wolverine, this will simply be an extension upon what he has taught you. You have a choice, Sabretooth or Gambit. Both are excellent fighters but Sabretooth is more ruthless."  
  
"Gambit," Kitty said automatically and very quickly. Magneto's lip curled up in something that almost resembled a smile. "Um, what about school?"  
  
"We have a tutor who comes in every morning. Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well, I'm sure Gambit is back by now." The door swung back open. "You may go. And tell him that he will be training you."  
  
"Um, Mr. Magneto," Kitty said softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you," she told him before walking out. Remy was leaning against the wall talking to Pyro as the firebug played with his lighter absentmindedly. The two men looked up and both smiled.  
  
"Salut, chat," Remy said.  
  
"Hey, Sheila," John said. "So you're gonna be stayin' with us?" Kitty nodded. "My prayers have been answered!"  
  
Remy smiled at Kitty. "Ignore him, petite, John has never been de sane one in de group."  
  
"Neither have you, Cajun," Pietro said speeding over to them.  
  
"Non," Remy admitted. "Dat goes to Piotr." The huge Russian also approached holding a book in his hand.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" he asked.  
  
"Oui," Remy said. "We were just discussing de sanity of de hommes here fo' de chat." Piotr turned and raised his eyebrows seeing Kitty standing pretty much surrounded by the three men.  
  
He held out his hand. "Piotr Rasputin."  
  
"Hi," Kitty said putting her hand in his. "Kitty Pryde."  
  
"I never introduced myself," John said. "St. John Allerdyce." He took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Je suis Remy LeBeau," Remy said realizing that he had never told her his real name. He bowed over her hand laying a kiss on the soft flesh there. He smirked seeing her flush a little.  
  
"Okay, I'm, like, started to get claustrophobic here," Kitty said and stepped away from the four men surrounding her. "So, anyone want to, like, show me to my room?"  
  
"Ooh, I will!" John offered.  
  
Remy rolled his eyes. "Remy be de only one who knows where de chat's room is. Come on, petite, Remy will take you." Pietro snorted at the double entendre in those words. Kitty followed Remy up the stairs.  
  
"I was, like, supposed to tell you that you're going to be training me."  
  
"Pardon?" Remy asked.  
  
"Magneto wants you to train me. Well, it was either you or Sabretooth, I'd rather have you."  
  
Remy smirked. "Would you now?"  
  
"Think about the choices before you get full of yourself."  
  
Now he chuckled. "So de chat has gotten claws. Accordin' ta Monsieur Maximoff you were de sweet one."  
  
"I was. Emphasis on was." Kitty sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she lied.  
  
"Liar," Remy said. Kitty glared up at him as he opened a door. "If you don' want ta talk about it fine, Remy understands but don' insult Remy." Kitty sighed. "Care ta tell Remy why you came?" He sat down on her bed and watched her as she started to unpack.  
  
"I just couldn't take it anymore. Rogue's gone, Kurt's gone, and Logan never sticks around." She finished unpacking and faced him. "Now what?"  
  
"Mags said Remy has to train you so let's go." He led her out of the room and downstairs. 


	2. The Brotherhood

The Brotherhood  
  
~*~  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
  
Why everything's the same as it was  
  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
  
How life goes on the way it does  
  
-Skeeter Davis  
  
~*~  
  
They finally reached the room. Kitty was relieved to see that the floor was padded since she figured that she'd spend a lot of the time there. "Okay, petite, no powers. I want you ta come at me."  
  
Kitty obeyed using the move Logan had taught her and feinted left before kicking out right. Remy had seen that move coming though and grabbed her leg forcing her onto her back. He released her and she jumped back up. This continued for some time, and Kitty discovered that she was right. Remy finally just pinned her with his body on the floor.  
  
"Chére, dat was pathetic."  
  
"Pathetic?" Kitty demanded glaring up at him.  
  
He smirked. "Oui."  
  
"Listen up, Gumbo-"  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What did you call Remy?" Kitty smiled wryly.  
  
"Gumbo, one of the things Rogue used to refer to you. She was really ticked after that fight."  
  
"Right, you were saying?"  
  
"Just get off of me."  
  
Remy smirked looking down at her. "Pourquoi? Don't you like bein' in dis position?"  
  
"Bite me," Kitty snapped. Remy's smirk merely grew and he leaned over nipping her neck. Kitty gasped and phased through him getting to her feet. Remy landed on the floor.  
  
"Dat was cheating," Remy pointed out standing.  
  
"That was wrong," she shot back. He chuckled.  
  
"Vrai," he admitted. "Mais you invited it."  
  
"It's a figure of speech!" Kitty said glaring up at him.  
  
"Is it?" he asked feigning surprise. "Come on, petite, dat's enough for one night."  
  
"I totally agree." She looked at him. "Pig."  
  
"Valley girl," he shot back. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm, like, going to take a shower," Kitty said.  
  
"Want company?" Remy asked grinning.  
  
"That's okay," Kitty said slowly. "I can manage a shower on my own." He snapped his fingers in mock disappointment.  
  
An hour later  
  
Kitty emerged from her room just in time for dinner. She walked into the kitchen where the four guys sat. Remy stood and pulled her chair out for her. "Bonjour," he said pushing the chair in as she sat down.  
  
"Um, thanks," Kitty said softly. "What are we having?"  
  
Gambit turned to her and grinned widely. "Gumbo." Kitty smiled wryly as they began eating.  
  
"Okay, Kitty-Cat," Pietro said finally. "What are you doing here? Why would my father even want you here?"  
  
"De chat is goin' ta be Remy's partner," Remy said smiling at her.  
  
"I just don't know why father would trust an X-Geek!" Pietro exclaimed.  
  
"So, he shouldn't trust me, but he should trust you after you, like, betrayed your team?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with de Brotherhood, Quicky?" Remy asked.  
  
"I'm-taking-a-break-from-those-idiots," Pietro said. "Father said I could."  
  
"Where is Magneto?" Kitty asked.  
  
"He, Mesmero, and Sabretooth rarely eat with us," John said absentmindedly manipulating the candle flame. Soon a couple was shown dancing. John smiled at his work. After dinner Pietro was stuck doing the dishes. Magneto walked out to see them as they walked into the lounge.  
  
"Gambit, I want you to ride over to the Brotherhood house," he said. "Give Avalanche this." He extended an envelope. "Take Shadowcat with you. The boys need to know that she's a part of our team now."  
  
"Oui," Remy said. He turned to Kitty. "Come on, petite." He took Kitty's arm leading her outside. He grabbed his trench coat on the way out. He handed it to her. "Ready?"  
  
"Don't you have a helmet?"  
  
"Non," Remy said getting on and starting the bike. He turned back to her watching as she put on his coat. She looked like a little girl playing dress up, he noticed. "Hop on." Kitty got onto the motorcycle behind him. "Hold on tight." With that simple warning he took off. Kitty wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he sped down the street. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his back as he took a quick turn. Soon he had pulled up in front of the boarding house. She got off dazed.  
  
"Damn," she muttered.  
  
He smirked. "Enjoy de ride, chat?"  
  
"Let's go," Kitty said slightly annoyed.  
  
"As ma lady wishes." He took her arm again leading her to the Brotherhood house. He picked the lock easily and led her inside. A soft rumble went through the floor.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty said grabbing Remy's arm for support.  
  
"Kitty?" the rumbles died down. "What are you doing here? With him?"  
  
"Kind of a long story," Kitty said with a small smile.  
  
"Not really," Remy said. "She's an Acolyte."  
  
"What?!" Todd yelled hopping in. "We have to prove ourselves and the X- Geek just gets in. That's whack, yo."  
  
"What can Remy say," he smirked. "De chat is good." Lance frowned at those words and the way Remy had said them.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked. "Why them and not us?"  
  
"Peut-etre de chat likes Remy," the Cajun said grinning and slinging an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Are you always this full of yourself?" Kitty asked phasing through his arm.  
  
"Oui," he said still smiling. Wanda came down the stairs and the lights flickered.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Remy LeBeau at your service," he said. The girl in front of him was beautiful but there was something scary in her glare. He handed Lance the envelope. Lance leaned against the back of the couch as he opened it.  
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he yelled. He suddenly found himself on the ground looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Don' use language like dat in front of des filles."  
  
"Hey, no one hurts them but me!" Wanda snapped walking towards Remy. He raised his hands in a passive motion.  
  
"Wanda, you've graduated," Lance told her. "You're moving up to the Acolytes."  
  
"No!" Todd yelled. "She can't leave us."  
  
"You mean I'm going to be away from him?" Wanda asked her eyes widening. A slow smile spread across her face. "Hell yeah!"  
  
"I take it you like de news," Remy said dryly.  
  
"But, sweetums," Todd said pouting.  
  
"Remy would take you to your new home but de bike only rides two," Remy told her.  
  
"Lance will take me," Wanda said.  
  
"I will?" the other boy said flatly. The lights flickered and he winced. "Okay. Kitty, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Like, sure," she said and followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he demanded.  
  
"Lance-"  
  
"The Acolytes? Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"You sound like Scott."  
  
"That's just low, Kit-Cat."  
  
"Well, you do."  
  
"I'm just worried."  
  
"And it's totally sweet of you but I don't need your help. I, like, can take care of myself."  
  
"Just be careful. And watch that guy."  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"He's a player, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Kitty merely laughed. "Let me tell you what's wrong with that. One: you don't have to worry about me. Two: Remy and I aren't even together. We're barely even friends."  
  
Lance smiled at her. "If I recall, Kitty, you weren't exactly fond of me at first either."  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It just is," she said pouting.  
  
He smiled shaking his head. "Okay. Let's go ahead back out there." They walked into the living room. Remy stood leaning against the door.  
  
"Ready, chat?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. She looked up at Lance. "It was nice to see you."  
  
"Yeah." Remy slid his arm around Kitty's waist leading her outside. Kitty phased through him again.  
  
"Did Remy tell you how cute you look in dat coat?"  
  
"It's huge," Kitty said, "and it smells like smoke."  
  
"Oui, dat would make since." He got on and started the motorcycle. "Ready, chére?"  
  
"I hate this bike," Kitty pouted.  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes at her. "Ya want ta walk home, petite?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Den stop insultin' ma bébé."  
  
"Men," Kitty muttered getting on behind him and holding on tight as he pulled out. 


	3. Breaking Down

Breaking Down  
  
~*~  
  
And I'm wound up small and tight  
  
And I don't know who I am.  
  
Everybody loves you when you're easy,  
  
Everybody hates when you're a bore.  
  
Everyone is waiting for your entrance,  
  
So don't disappoint them.  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
At around three in the morning, Kitty sat on the back porch just sobbing. She thought she was alone until a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up seeing Remy. He was looking at her, concerned. "Chat, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. He dropped down on the step beside her.  
  
"I tol' ya before, if you don' want ta talk about it, fine, mais stop lyin'." He wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. She allowed this contact this time actually leaning into him.  
  
"You know, you think things couldn't possibly get any worse," Kitty whispered. "I mean, I was born a mutant. My parents have pretty much said I'm not welcome home. Then my best friend dies and my other best friend leaves. Now here I am, throwing out all my morals and beliefs."  
  
She turned wiping away her tears to face him. "Might as well destroy all of them." With that she kissed him. Remy tensed before gently but firmly pushing her away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Chat, not dat Remy don't want you mais not like dis," he said standing to be away from the temptation of the beautiful girl offering herself to him. Kitty herself just looked hurt and confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because petite, you'll hate yourself and Remy for it later."  
  
"I don't care about later!" Kitty exclaimed jumping to her feet. "I just want it to stop hurting."  
  
"Remy knows, chére, mais dis ain't de way." She started sobbing again and Remy pulled her into his arms. Kitty cried like she hadn't since the actual night that her friend had died. She cried for Rogue, for Kurt and for the part of herself she knew this whole thing was going to kill.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"C'est d'accord," he said. "Ready ta go ta bed?" She nodded. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her, bride/groom style to her room. He laid her down on her bed and covered her up.  
  
"Thank you," she told him softly. He brushed his lips quickly against hers causing Kitty to flush and look away.  
  
"Bon nuit," he murmured before turning and leaving. Kitty curled up in her blanket and stared at the ceiling.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty got up and took a shower. She phased out of her room as she usually did but Remy was on the other side. She ran into him causing him to fall but he grabbed her so that both of them hit the ground, her on top. Kitty sat up straddling his legs. "Um, hi."  
  
"Bonjour petite," he purred looking up at her. He suddenly grinned realizing their compromising positions. "Remy knew you couldn't resist him." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Tu était trés belle cette jour ma petite."  
  
"Jesus, get-a-room," Pietro snapped. Kitty flushed but Remy merely grinned pulling Kitty down for a quick kiss. The girl stood phasing through his arms leaving the Cajun holding air. He sighed lightly rolling his eyes as she extended a hand to help him up. Pietro laughed softly. "Time-for- breakfast," he told them. The two followed him. Much to everyone's surprise Magneto, Wanda, and Sabretooth were at the table. Piotr served the group pancakes.  
  
"Shadowcat, Gambit," Magneto said. "I want you two to go on a mission to New Orleans."  
  
"Home?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Very close," Magneto nodded. "You'll leave this afternoon. That should give you plenty of time to get packed."  
  
"Oui," Remy said nodding. "What are we retrieving?"  
  
"There is a mutant staying at a hotel there. He has a box decorated in Chinese characters. Open it. Inside is a ring. I want that."  
  
"Yes sir," Kitty said.  
  
"She's very polite," Magneto noted. He looked at Remy and John. "You two could take a lesson from her."  
  
Remy looked at Kitty and smirked. "Remy would happily learn anyting de femme has ta teach him. Ow!"  
  
"What happened?" Magneto asked seeming uninterested.  
  
"De femme kicked moi!" Piotr chuckled while the others laughed and Magneto smiled.  
  
"You totally deserved it," Kitty said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Remy can tink of many more interestin' tings fer dat tongue ta be doin'," he purred in her ear. She elbowed him away flushing warmly.  
  
"You are, like, such a pervert," she told him. He merely winked at her. "I'm going to go pack." Kitty stood and started to walk away. Remy leaned his chair back to watch the view as she exited the room. Wanda, at John's insistence hexed the chair causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"Merde," he muttered. He got back up seeing both Wanda and John snickering. "Remy's gonna go pack." He glared at John before walking away. Soon the two had their things in the baggage department of his motorcycle.  
  
"And why do we, like, have to ride that?" she asked.  
  
"Oui," Remy said as if offended. "Remy wouldn't dream of takin' anyting else, petite." He handed her his trench coat once again. "Here ya go." She got into the coat and Remy once again smiled at how adorable she looked in his jacket.  
  
He got on and the bike roared to life. "Get on." She hopped on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist as he took off. He drove for a couple hours before stopping for dinner at a small café. They walked in and sat down.  
  
"Can Ah help y'all?" a woman in a thick southern accent inquired.  
  
"Oui," Remy smiled turning his charm on full tilt. He ordered for both of them earning a dirty look from Kitty.  
  
"I'll bring your order shortly," the woman smiled at him brightly before walking away.  
  
"Gag me," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
She snorted. "As if!"  
  
He smirked looking down at her. "Sure."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
"Non. Y' don' have ta be jealous, ma belle, Remy would much rather be wit' toi."  
  
"I'm not jealous!" A few heads turned looking at her. Kitty blushed looking down.  
  
"And dat reaction just proved Remy's point."  
  
"And who says I, like, even want to be with you?"  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ya want me."  
  
"God, you are so full of yourself. I do not!"  
  
He smiled reaching out and softly, and slowly stroking her arm. "You don' have ta hide it, chére."  
  
"Listen here, you egotistical, moronic-" he placed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Screw you." He chuckled before winking seductively at her.  
  
"Right here? On de table ou do ya want ta get a room?"  
  
"Pig!" Now he laughed. Their waitress brought out their food and drinks. Remy turned his flirting up a few notches as he talked to her. Kitty rolled her eyes as she began to eat her salad. The waitress walked away and Remy smirked looking down at their check. On the very bottom was her phone number.  
  
"Remy still has it."  
  
"Puh-lease," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Quoi? Don't you tink Remy is charming?"  
  
"No," Kitty said crossing her arms. He looked at her raising an eyebrow then merely smirked. They finished dinner and he drove for a few more hours ending up in North Carolina. He pulled into a hotel.  
  
"We'll stop here for de nuit," he said hopping off. "Mags already has a room set up for us."  
  
"Good," Kitty said. "I'm like, totally exhausted." Remy went to the clerk and talked to him. He soon came back with a key and a wicked smile. "What?"  
  
"Not'in'," he grinned.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"It's just dat de people made a mistake. Dey gave us one room, one bed." Kitty gave him a look before going over to the clerk and making sure this was true before telling the poor little man off. Remy grabbed her arm dragging her into the elevator. Kitty's eyes widened as she looked around the room.  
  
"It's huge. And look, there's a couch for you and everything."  
  
Remy simply glared at her. "Remy be six foot three, ma petite. Dat be kinda small."  
  
She patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure you can, like, manage."  
  
"Remy is going ta be sleepin' in dat bed, chére, where you sleep be up ta you." She stuck her tongue out at him again. He sighed in mock disappointment. "Does Remy have ta teach de femme what ta do wit' dat cute tongue?"  
  
"No!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Ya sure?" he purred.  
  
"Positive. I'm going to, like, go take a shower." She left him alone. Remy leaned back on the bed thinking about her. Kitty was a challenge. She was beautiful, and sweet, but had a fiery spirit. It became obvious quickly that she was a virgin. He usually didn't go after virgins, he wanted the girls to know what they were getting into but something about Kitty attracted him and held his attention. He grinned as his thoughts began to wonder as he thought about how Kitty would look on this bed...  
  
"I'm done," the girl who had just been in his daydream said. He looked up and saw that she was just in a pair of silk pajama pants and a skimpy tank top. "You want a shower?"  
  
"Oui," Remy said. "Trés, trés froid." He grabbed his own pajamas: a pair of boxers before going into the shower and letting the cold water run over his overheated flesh cursing himself for wanting her. He was five years older than her for Christ's sake! Shaking his head, he finished his shower and got dried off then dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He walked out finding that Kitty was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.  
  
"We don't get anything but porn!" she exclaimed disgusted.  
  
Remy smirked. "Bon. Want ta watch?"  
  
"Ew! Like, no!" She turned off the TV before turning to face him. "So now what? I'm totally not tired."  
  
His smirk grew into a leer. "Remy can tink of a few tings."  
  
"Don't be stupid."  
  
"Room service? On de bossman of course."  
  
"Won't he get mad?"  
  
"Oui, mais he won't do anyting. We'll just have extra training sessions." He winked at her. "And Remy enjoys des sessions very much." He got on the phone and ordered some ice cream. A few minutes later two bowls were brought up. The two sat not talking much as they ate. After they finished and got rid of the dishes Remy leaned towards her softly kissing her lips before licking them. Kitty pushed him away with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"You had a little chocolate dere," he smiled.  
  
"Right."  
  
He looked at her mock wounded. "You don' believe Remy? Ya wound moi, petite."  
  
"If only," she snapped.  
  
Remy chuckled. "Yo' becomin' more like de Rogue ev'ry day, petite."  
  
"How do you, like, know what Rogue was like?"  
  
"Mags had us spy on you guys a little," Remy told her.  
  
"You spied on us?"  
  
"Oui, mais don' worry, we didn't peak into yo' rooms while you were changin' or anyting. As much as John wanted to."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? You know, I totally don't understand you."  
  
"Pourquoi? Remy is an open book."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "As if. You come onto me every chance you have but when I practically threw myself at you, you pushed me away."  
  
"You were hurtin' last night, petite. Remy don' take advantage of a femme's pain. Tante Mattie would have Remy's head if he tried dat!"  
  
"Tante Mattie?"  
  
"Oui," he said with a fond smile. "She was like a mére ta me and `Enry."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mon frére," he said. "Ignore anyting he tells ya about moi."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Come on, chére, we need ta sleep." He got into the bed.  
  
"You have to, like, be joking."  
  
"Ya have a choice, petite, de big comfortable bed ou de small lumpy couch."  
  
"I'll sleep here, but, like, keep your hands to yourself. Understand?"  
  
"Oui," he grinned. "As long as you can restrain yourself."  
  
She scoffed. "*That* won't be a problem." She got under the covers and turned away from him as he turned off the light. "Goodnight, Remy."  
  
"Bon nuit, petite," he murmured. 


	4. New Orleans

Author's Note- Due to the fact that I totally hate her I will not be writing Belladonna into this.  
  
Richard-Raven-Croft- Glad you like  
  
Somekindafreaky- 'O great one' ya keep this up and I'll get a big head, not that I mind;) My best? And to think that I wasn't even going to post it.  
  
Kitty Pryde2- I don't mind, I've been wondering where you were. I'm glad you're reviewing again.  
  
Valley-Gurl101- It is hard. After you write it a while though you find yourself giving that accent to your other characters. Before I caught it I had Pete speaking with a Cajun accent for almost four paragraphs. Not to mention my original stories.  
  
~*~  
  
New Orleans  
  
~*~  
  
She's anything in the world  
  
That you cannot explain  
  
But when she throws me a smile  
  
It's fire in the rain  
  
She's a mystery  
  
My most beautiful regret  
  
'Cause she's a mystery  
  
The only promise I can keep  
  
Even in my dreams she ruins me  
  
She's a mystery  
  
There's no defense  
  
It's innocence  
  
But she won't let you see  
  
'Cause she's a mystery  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
Remy awoke to see that Kitty had kicked the covers off. Her tank top and ridden up slightly, exposing a small amount of her smooth skin. He had to fight the urge to reach out and stroke her exposed back. She had moved during the night and was now curled up next to him, partially on his chest. She opened her eyes and saw him before reacting instinctively and phasing through his arms, which were loosely wrapped around her waist. "Mornin' petite," Remy said struggling out of bed and throwing on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.  
  
She took her things into the bathroom feeling incredibly flustered. She had actually enjoyed being held in his arms. He made her feel safe and, as much as she hated to admit it, desired. She got into a pale blue blouse and a pair of hip-hugging flares. She walked out of the room.  
  
"Morning," she said finally.  
  
Remy merely smiled at her. "C'mon, petite, let's go have breakfast, on Mags of course."  
  
"Right," Kitty said with a small smile. They walked down the stairs and had a relatively peaceful breakfast before heading back out on the road. Around nightfall they were getting close.  
  
"Ma ville," Remy called to her over the roar of the bike. After a while he pulled up to a huge mansion. "Ma maison."  
  
"It's almost as big as the Institute," Kitty said in awe.  
  
Remy smirked. "Oui. De t'ieves live nice, non?" He picked the lock and they walked in.  
  
"Why didn't you just knock?" she asked.  
  
"Why would Remy knock?" he returned.  
  
"Remy!" an older woman called. "Where have ya been?" She hugged him before smacking him on the back of the head. "Ya haven' called since ya left!"  
  
"Oui, je suis desolé," Remy said. "Mais, Remy came home."  
  
"Sadly," another voice said dryly.  
  
"`Enry!" Remy exclaimed. The two did the guy hug/pound each other on the back thing.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Henry asked looking at Kitty with a smile.  
  
"Dis is Kitty Pryde," Remy said placing a hand on her lower back and pulling her up to where they were standing. "She's one of Remy's teammates wit' de Acolytes. Kitty, dis is ma frére, et Tante Mattie"  
  
"Enchanté," Henry said bending to kiss her hand gallantly.  
  
"Where be Jean Luc?" Remy asked.  
  
"At a meetin' for de rest of de week," Mattie said.  
  
"How long are you two stayin'?" Henry asked.  
  
"A few days," Remy said. "Mags sent us on a mission."  
  
"Take de fille ta a room," Mattie said. "And take her bag, boy. I know I taught you better den dat!"  
  
"Oui," Remy said immediately obeying.  
  
Kitty smiled brightly at the older woman. "You, like, have to teach me how to do that."  
  
"Come on, petite," Remy said leading the way up the stairs. With a light roll of her eyes Kitty obeyed, following him. He opened a door depositing his own bag. "Remy's room be right dere if ya need anyting, chére."  
  
"Which I won't," she said firmly.  
  
He opened the door next to his. "Dis be your room. Dere's a door between de two of them."  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
He just grinned "Get some sleep, ma belle. Remy will see you in the morning." He lowered his head his lips catching her by surprise. She pushed him away but he merely chuckled.  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Pourquoi?" She merely glared up at him before going into her room locking the door behind her.  
  
"Lost your touch?" Henry laughed as he walked over.  
  
"Mais non!" He looked at the closed door and smiled making his way to his own room. "Ya know Remy loves de challenge. Besides, de femme est special. Remy wants ta go slow wit' dis one."  
  
"'Special?'" Henry laughed. "Mon ami, you're fallin' in love!"  
  
"Bite your tongue!" Remy exclaimed looking horrified. Henry merely laughed again before walking away.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty was up long before Remy got out of bed and helped Mattie with breakfast. By help she just set the table and got things for the older woman. Remy and Henry came in when it was time for breakfast. "What more can Remy ask for? Two belle femmes et food. Life is good, non?"  
  
"Don't tink that you're goin' ta able ta charm your way back into my good graces. You're still in trouble."  
  
"Oui, Tante Mattie," Remy said with a pitiful pout.  
  
"Mais, I'm happy ta have you home," the older woman said taking pity on him. "Do it again and you'll be in trouble."  
  
"Want ta get de mission over with?" Remy asked after they had finished eating breakfast.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for night?"  
  
"Why would we do that?" Remy asked.  
  
"It'd be dark," she said in a 'duh' tone.  
  
"Yes, but at night de homme would be dere," Remy said mocking her tone. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Dere you go again! Are ya tryin' ta- Ow!" He reached down rubbing his leg.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked in mock concern. He merely growled something unintelligible causing a small giggle from her.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as possible," he told Mattie and Henry. "Come on, petite." They got onto his bike, she, once again, in his jacket, and took off. He pulled into the parking lot and Remy pulled out a pair of binoculars. "I don't tink he's dere." He got off and they walked into the hotel. Kitty allowed Remy to talk to the people. He came back after a few moments.  
  
"So, like, what'd they say?"  
  
"No one has even spoken to him. They never even see him. He comes in and goes out through de back." While no one was watching they went into the elevator. Kitty phased them into the room. They were looking around when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"House keeping!" the voice called.  
  
"Now what?" Kitty asked with wide eyes.  
  
Remy grinned wickedly. "Mon dieu, chére! Oh, oui, just like dat!"  
  
"Remy!" Kitty hissed flushing deeply, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Lower, Kitty, mon amour!" he started to jump on the bed. He looked up at her and whispered. "Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"No," she whispered back.  
  
"So, you're a silent lover," he sighed before going back to his cries of ecstasy. They heard the sound of footsteps going away and Kitty continued their search until she finally found the box. She took out the ring and looked down at it. "Damn dat's ugly." The ring was gold with a ruby set on it. The ruby was huge and gaudy though. Remy shook his head and pocketed the ring.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Ready?"  
  
"Oui." She took his hand and phased them to the bottom floor. The two got back onto his bike. On the ride back Kitty allowed herself to do what she had wanted to do since the first time she had ridden with him. She ran her hands over his chest in gentle exploration, softly tracing his hard muscles.  
  
She felt Remy tense under her hands as they glided over his chest and stomach. He screeched to a stop at the mansion and jumped off, grabbing Kitty and kissing her softly. She pulled away in surprise. "C'mon, petite," Remy said as she stepped away from him, "y' were teasin' me de whole way home!" She merely smiled up at him before walking in. He shook his head as he followed her in. "Anyone ever tell you dat you're a tease?" he asked  
  
She turned with a smile. "Lance."  
  
"And what exactly did you do ta Monsieur Alvers?"  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said innocently. He gave her a look. "We were in the parking lot of the school, kissing, and he, um, touched something, so I phased away."  
  
"Chére, dat doesn't surprise me. Dat boy has no concept of manners."  
  
Kitty gasped in mock surprise. "Did you just use a first person pronoun?"  
  
"You know what a pronoun is?" he rejoined.  
  
"You sound like Pietro."  
  
"Dat is just low, petite." She stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked leaning in close. "Chére, Remy's gonna have ta teach ya de proper use of dat tongue isn' he?"  
  
"God, you are, like, such a pig!"  
  
He chuckled. "Remy tries." He leaned in further and his lips found hers. Kitty gasped but this time his arms were around her pulling her tightly to his body. His hot tongue parted her lips sweeping into her mouth and caressing hers. Kitty moaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down her back then lower, firmly cupping her backside. This caused her to pull away.  
  
"Remy!" she cried.  
  
"Why couldn't you do dat in de hotel room?" he asked in mock disappointment. He then leaned down kissing her again. Kitty leaned into the kiss eagerly. He pulled away this time. "See, ma belle, dis isn' dat bad is it?" Kitty suddenly phased through his arms.  
  
"What am I doing?" she asked aloud before going quickly up the stairs.  
  
"Merde," Remy muttered.  
  
Henry came into the room. "I can see what you see in her."  
  
"D'accord, from a impartial viewer, what did Remy just do wrong?"  
  
"Not'ing," Henry said. "But if you want her I'd recommend followin' her up dose stairs."  
  
"De femme is just cofusin' de hell out of Remy!"  
  
"Oui," his brother acknowledged. "Now go." Remy took a deep breath before going up the stairs. He knocked on her door.  
  
"Kitty?" he called softly.  
  
"I want to be alone," she said. He tried the door but saw that it was locked. He took out a pin and quickly picked the lock. Kitty was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up towards herself with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Chére," Remy murmured sitting in front of her and reaching out towards her. He found though that his hands merely went through her. "Kitty, dat ain't fair. I just want ta hold you. I can't stand ta see you cry." She looked at him in surprise both at the fact that he had just used her real name and the fact that he had referred to himself in the first person.  
  
"Remy, you totally don't understand. I feel like this because of you."  
  
"Je suis desolé... mais, what did I do?"  
  
Kitty then stood beginning to pace. "I'm just so confused! Things were bad enough just dealing with Rogue being gone. Then I came here... things just got even harder. I don't even, like, know who I am anymore. My parents don't want me. I have no real friends now. I'm hated everywhere I go!" She turned to look at him. "Then you came into the picture."  
  
"Remy hopes dat wasn' a bad ting."  
  
"I just don't know what you, like, want."  
  
"Merde, fille!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, Kitty. What I want is you." She opened her mouth to say something but he raised a hand. "And not just for sex."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Merde, do ya tink dat Remy would go through all of dis for sex. If dat's all Remy wanted he woulda gone ta a bar or someting." He reached out when she was within arms-length and pulled her onto the bed. He stretched out beside her and pulled her against him, holding her tightly in his arms. Kitty laid her head on his chest confused as to why he was being so understanding and gentle. Remy himself sighed with the simple thought: Dis femme sera ma mort. 


	5. Back Home

Back... Home...?  
  
~*~  
  
I want you to trouble me  
  
I wanted you to linger  
  
Yeah I want you to agree with me  
  
I want so much so bad  
  
Come on and lay it down  
  
I've always been with you  
  
Here and now  
  
Give all that's within you  
  
Be my savior  
  
And I'll be your downfall  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty stood on the porch with Tante Mattie and Henry. "Ya better call dis time, chile," Tante Mattie called down to Remy.  
  
"I'll make sure he does," Kitty promised. "It was nice to meet both of you." She hugged the older woman much to her surprise then did the same with Henry. She then went out to help Remy with the bags. He once again took off his trench coat handing it to her. He got on and the motorcycle revved to life.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Au revoir," Henry called as Kitty got on behind him wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his back.  
  
That night  
  
Remy opened the door to the hotel room. Kitty looked around and smiled wryly. "One bed? I know they wouldn't have made that mistake twice."  
  
Remy opened his eyes wide in innocence. "Peut-étre Mags wanted ta save money."  
  
"Right." She walked in and flopped down on the bed. "You want the shower first or should I go?"  
  
"It'd be quicker ta go together."  
  
"I'll go," Kitty said grabbing her bag. "Be back soon." A few minutes later she came back out. "Your turn." She laid down on her stomach turning on the TV. She smiled, happy that this TV had regular cable. Unable to find anything else on at two in the morning she settled on the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
"Trés adorable," Remy grinned at the doorway. "Watching cartoons."  
  
"Goodnight, Remy," Kitty rolled her eyes turning off the TV and climbing into the bed. Remy got in on the other side moving close and pulling Kitty into his arms. She started to move away.  
  
"Remy's not gonna do anyt'ing, petite chat," he murmured into her hair. "Remy just wants ta hold ya." Kitty relaxed in his arms after a few moments and cuddled closer, laying her head on his chest. "Dat's much more comfortable."  
  
The next day  
  
After a few more hours they arrived at the mansion. Much to their shock another black Harley was sitting in the parking lot, with Logan perched on it. "Oh no," Kitty murmured.  
  
"Want Remy ta get rid of him, petite?"  
  
"No," Kitty said getting off the bike and approaching the obviously pissed Wolverine.  
  
"What in the Hell do you think you're doing?" he growled getting off his motorcycle and stalking over to her. "The Acolytes? I thought you were smarter than that!"  
  
"Mr. Logan, I-"  
  
"How could you do something this... stupid?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Botherin' the kid, Logan?" another voice growled. They turned and saw Sabretooth approaching.  
  
"Get out of here fuzzball," Logan snarled.  
  
"Gentlemen," Magneto said stepping outside with Pietro and Piotr on either side. "Let's not fight."  
  
"Why the hell not?" both men asked at the same time. Kitty looked at Remy who grinned back in shared amusement.  
  
"And why," Logan said turning back to Kitty, "do I smell that Cajun all over you?"  
  
"Way ta go, mate!" John laughed from beside Piotr.  
  
Remy smirked slinging an arm around Kitty. "Why do ya t'ink, homme?" The next thing Remy saw was the sky as Logan pinned him to the ground holding his claws to the young man's throat. "Merde."  
  
"Mr. Logan, no!" Kitty exclaimed grabbing Remy and phasing him away from the feral Canadian. Logan stood. "Nothing happened! We were just close to each other for a few days."  
  
"Oui," Remy admitted.  
  
"Perhaps you should leave Wolverine," Magneto said. "You're upsetting her."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why," Logan said looking at Kitty evenly.  
  
"I couldn't stay, Mr. Logan," Kitty said. "And, like, where else would I go?"  
  
"Home?" Logan said crossing his arms.  
  
"I told you," Kitty said feeling tears rise to her eyes at that reminder. "I'm not welcome there anymore. I had nowhere else to go."  
  
"So you went to a madman?"  
  
"Allow me to remind you, that said 'madman' is standing right here," Magneto said.  
  
"And you're assumin' that I care," Logan growled.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kitty said looking at him with wide eyes. "I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't stay."  
  
"Whatever," Logan said getting back on his bike. He sped away. Kitty watched him as he faded out of site before running into the house, simply phasing through the men who were standing at the door. Remy grabbed their bags throwing them to a startled Piotr.  
  
"Be right back," he said before following the path Kitty had taken.  
  
"I think he actually likes her," John said in shock. "Our little Remy is growing up," John sighed before mock crying into Sabretooth's chest. The man merely growled and pushed him away. "Why don't you ever hold me like you used to?!" John called after him causing another, much more angry growl, and a stifled laugh from Wanda.  
  
"Kitty?" Remy called knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," Kitty called back. He walked in and sat next to her.  
  
"You okay, chat?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said raising her head bravely. He reached out softly wiping away her tears.  
  
"Right." He pulled her into his arms. Kitty nestled her head comfortably on his chest.  
  
"He was so angry."  
  
"Petite," Remy murmured in her ear. "Ya had ta have been expectin' dat."  
  
"I know, it's just... Logan was always like a father to me. For him to be that angry at me... It just hurts. I knew I'd lose him too because of this... I just didn't know it would hurt so much."  
  
"Ma chére, of course it hurts." He softly caressed her back as he held her to his chest. He stretched out on the bed pulling her down with him. Kitty cuddled up to him closing her eyes and breathing in his scent, cigarettes and Olde Spice. She nuzzled her head into his chest.  
  
"Remy, I, um, wanted to thank you," Kitty murmured.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being there for me. You've been so great."  
  
"Pas de problem, chat." He pulled her up slightly so his mouth was level with hers and kissed her softly. "We should probably go downstairs."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty agreed but merely buried her head in the crook of his neck. He pulled the scrunchie out of her hair so he could run his hand through the brown locks as Kitty cuddled close and closed her eyes. 


	6. School and Poker

School and Poker  
  
~*~  
  
Rescue me from the mire, whisper words of desire  
  
Rescue me - darling rescue me  
  
With your arms open wide, want you here by my side  
  
Come to me - darling rescue me  
  
When this world's closing in  
  
There's no need to pretend  
  
Set me free - darling rescue me  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night  
  
"Bed, now!" Sabretooth growled opening the door. Remy blinked startled before grinning at the older man.  
  
"Funny, Remy t'ought he was in bed," the Cajun said.  
  
"The tutor is coming tomorrow," Magneto said walking over. "Shadowcat needs to sleep."  
  
Remy looked at the girl who was still curled up next to him. "And what is she doin' now?"  
  
"That Sheila would sleep through anythin'," John said walking over. Kitty opened her eyes and blinked a few times before focusing on the three men in the doorway.  
  
"Go away," she said before burying her head in Remy's chest. Remy gently detangled himself before giving Kitty a soft kiss. He ushered the others out of the room before turning back looking at Kitty who was trying to make herself comfortable in the big bed alone.  
  
"Bon nuit, ma chére," he called.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty woke early as usual and went down the stairs pouring herself a bowl of cereal. "Morning," she said to Wanda as the Goth joined her grabbing some chocolate pop tarts and plopping down across from her. Kitty stifled a giggle seeing that Wanda was dressed in a Garfield nightgown. Wanda glared at her and Kitty tried to smother her smile. "Um... sorry." Remy came in and started some coffee.  
  
"Mornin', ladies," he grinned. He sat down next to Kitty scooting his chair closer so that he was invading her personal space. "You two look most enchanting dis morning."  
  
"Bite me," Wanda said glaring at him.  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. "Good morning to you too." He smiled at Kitty. "How do ya feel dis mornin'?"  
  
"Fine," Kitty said after swallowing a bite of her Lucky Charms. John came in and grabbed a cup of the coffee that Remy just made getting a cup for the Cajun as well. He flopped down beside Wanda.  
  
"Mornin'," he muttered taking a deep drink.  
  
"Ready fo' class?" Remy smirked.  
  
"We have class?" John asked looking horrified.  
  
"Non," Remy said. "*You* have class."  
  
"How old are you, Rem?" Kitty asked.  
  
He smiled at the nickname. "Twenty," he supplied before smiling. "Derefore... you be jailbait."  
  
"Ah, but you would actually have to have, like, gotten somewhere for that," Kitty teased. This caused John to burst out into loud laughter.  
  
"Dat hurts," Remy said pouting. Piotr came down the stairs and sat down wordlessly. "Bonjour, Petey."  
  
Piotr glared down at the Cajun. "How many times must I tell you, comrade?" Piotr said. "Do not call me that. Piotr, or Peter are fine."  
  
Remy made his eyes wide with innocence. "Mais, you look much more like a Petey," Remy grinned. Piotr shook his head.  
  
"The tutor is here when you're finished breakfast," Mastermind said as he passed by. John sighed as though he were about to walk into certain death and led the way into the study for Kitty and Wanda.  
  
That afternoon  
  
Kitty walked into the living room plopping down next to Remy. "John is an idiot."  
  
"Remy could have tol' ya dat, chat," the man beside her laughed.  
  
"He nearly caught the teacher on fire!" she exclaimed.  
  
Remy chuckled. "Dat does not surprise Remy. Other den dat, how'd your day go?"  
  
"It was long."  
  
He leered at her. "Want Remy ta help ya unwind?"  
  
Kitty merely laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, Remy but I know what your methods are."  
  
"Dere is no better relaxer out dere, petite." He laid a hand on her thigh. "Ya sure ya don' want ta try?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dommage." She stuck her tongue out at him. Smirking, Remy leaned in and kissed her, coaxing her mouth open with his. Kitty whimpered in the back of her throat wrapping her one arm around his neck and running her other hand through his hair. He pulled away grinning. "See, petite, you're already relaxed."  
  
She merely looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "Right."  
  
He ran a hand through her bangs before pulling her scrunchie out of her hair. "Remy likes dis look much better."  
  
"Right, note to self, keep hair up."  
  
"How is someone so belle so sarcastic?" he sighed.  
  
"Practice," Kitty smiled. He shook his head before leaning in and kissing her again. Remy's hand, which was still lying on her thigh, began its move upwards caressing her leg. He smirked seeing Kitty unconsciously spreading her legs for him. He began to caress her through her jeans.  
  
Kitty moaned into his mouth. He arranged her so she was now lying under him. He began to move down her neck alternating between feather light kisses and soft nips. "Rem," Kitty whispered. He smiled loving the breathy tone of her voice when she said his name. Suddenly he fell onto the couch. He sat up annoyed.  
  
"Damn it, Kitty!" he exclaimed. "A simple 'no' or 'stop' would suffice." She smiled sheepishly, now standing beside the couch and pointed behind them where John, Wanda, and Piotr stood. John was laughing while Wanda hid a smirk and Piotr merely shook his head.  
  
"Now we're never going to be able to sit on that couch again," John said in mock sadness.  
  
"We had our clothes on," Remy protested.  
  
"Thank God!" Wanda exclaimed with a shudder.  
  
"What do you guys sat ta a game o' poker later?" Remy asked with a sudden grin. "Girl's verses boys."  
  
"You outnumber us," Kitty pointed out.  
  
"I do not play," Piotr said.  
  
"I don't have any money," Wanda said.  
  
"Who said we're playing for money?" John smirked.  
  
Late that night  
  
"I can't believe we let ourselves be talked into this," Kitty shivered since she was left in her bra and jeans.  
  
"*You* talked me into this," the Goth accused.  
  
"Dissension in the ranks," John sighed shaking his head in mock- disappointment with the girls. The boys were left in just their jeans.  
  
"You can always bow out," Remy said as he dealt.  
  
"Not happening," Kitty said picking her cards up.  
  
"As you wish, ma belle," he grinned. After the boys lost the next game leaving both in their boxers. Kitty and Wanda both began laughing. Remy merely looked at his friends and shook his head.  
  
"What?" Pyro asked seeing their gaze upon him.  
  
"Batman, John?" Wanda asked trying to stifle her giggles (yes people, Wanda is giggling).  
  
"What?" John asked again. "They're clean!" Kitty rolled her eyes as she shuffled. The boys won this game leaving the girls in their underwear. Remy allowed his eyes to sweep over Kitty's exposed form happy that it was so cold in the room for once.  
  
"Trés, trés belle," Remy purred. Kitty glared at him seeing him ogling her body. Deciding that she had had enough of him taking all the initiative Kitty stared down at her cards as she rubbed her foot softly up his leg. Remy tensed slightly as he looked at the girl sitting across from him. /She couldn't-/ all thought fled his mind as Kitty's foot caressed his upper thigh. "I fold," he said throwing down his cards and leaving. Kitty giggled as the others looked at her questioning.  
  
"Maybe he had a bad hand," Kitty said innocently.  
  
"Right," Wanda said gabbing her clothes and throwing them on to an audible sigh of disappointment from John. Kitty put on her own clothes and grabbed Remy's before going up to the Cajun's room. She knocked not receiving an answer. Shaking her head she phased in. Remy grabbed her once she was solid and pulled her to him his mouth devouring hers. Kitty tilted her head up returning his kiss.  
  
"Remy," she said laying a hand on his chest and gently pushing him away.  
  
"What?" he asked blinking.  
  
"Nothing, you just might, um, want these," she held out his clothes which he took before throwing them to the ground and backing her against the door kissing her hungrily. Kitty moaned softly at the sheer lust and hunger in the kiss.  
  
"Mon dieu, chat," he murmured. "Do y' know what y' do ta me?"  
  
Kitty giggled. "I can kind of feel it." Remy chuckled, a deep throaty sound. He looked down at Kitty; red eyes meeting blue.  
  
"Do y' want ta leave?" he murmured.  
  
"No," she told him meeting his eyes evenly. "I never want to leave."  
  
"Dat's good," he said grinning. "`Cause Remy is never gonna let you go." He swept her off of her feet and laid her on his bed. 


	7. Never Let You Go

Never Let You Go  
  
~*~  
  
If you're ready, I'm willing and able  
  
Help me lay my cards out on the table  
  
You're mine and I'm yours for the taking  
  
Right now the rules we made are meant for breaking  
  
What you get ain't always what you see  
  
But satisfaction's guaranteed  
  
They say what you give is always what you need  
  
So if you want me to lay my hands on you  
  
Lay your hands on me  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Remy had both of their clothes off in record time. Kitty ran her hands down his chest but he moved back. "Just lay back. Right now, it's all about you." She softly kissed him and laid on the bed. He sat watching her for a few moments.  
  
"What?" she asked nervously.  
  
"You are just so damn beautiful," he said before leaning down and kissing her quickly. "Remy is a very lucky man."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Yes, you are." He lowered his head and his lips found her breasts. As he licked, sucked, and playfully nipped them, Kitty realized that his intense but playful personality transcended into the bedroom. Kitty ran her hands over his chest then his abdomen.  
  
"Plus bas," he murmured huskily. She ran her hand lower cupping his manhood. He groaned softly. "Mon dieu... cela l'endroit, petite." She ran her fingertips over his length causing a much louder groan. "Merde, chére."  
  
She paused knowing that he usually only used that phrase when he was angry or exasperated. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
He smiled at her innocent comment. "Non, petite, you were doin' trés bon. Advice here," he said gently kissing her lips. "Hold on to somethin'." She looked at him in confusion but he just grinned and moved down, gently parting her legs.  
  
He began kissing his way up Kitty's thighs. "Rem," Kitty said impatiently, even though she wasn't positive what she wanted. He chuckled and she could feel his breath on the juncture of her thighs and shuddered at the unknown feeling. He lowered his head and kissed her there as he would her lips. She cried out at every motion of his tongue. He pulled away when Kitty was nearing her climax. She made a small sound of disappointment. He moved back up and positioned himself over her. He softly kissed her neck.  
  
"What do you want, petite?" he purred.  
  
She looked up meeting his red on black eyes and smiling at him. "I want you." She kissed him tasting herself on his lips.  
  
He lowered himself sliding slowly into her. He stilled when Kitty cried out in pain. "Je suis desolé, chat," Remy murmured burying his head in her shoulder while silently cursing himself for not remembering what Kitty was still a virgin.  
  
"I'm okay," Kitty whispered after a few moments. He began to move slowly. Kitty gasped as her discomfort faded, growing into a heat that began spreading throughout her body. "Remy, please," Kitty gasped unsure of what she wanted. He groaned and sped his thrusts up going deeper, filling her completely. Kitty held onto Remy as her orgasm rocked her. Her nails dug into his shoulders heightening his own feelings. She cried out his name and was answered by a hoarse shout as he reached his own release.  
  
They collapsed together both breathing heavily. "Merde," Remy whispered.  
  
"Wow," Kitty whispered back. "That was totally amazing."  
  
"Oui."  
  
Kitty yawned cuddling closer and curling up into his side. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we sleep," Remy whispered.  
  
Kitty sat up slightly to look at the clock then frowned at him. "But it's only four."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Vrai, mais Remy be tired and judging by y' expression you are too." Kitty nodded yawned softly and laying her head back on his chest.  
  
Dinner  
  
"Chére?" Remy murmured softly shaking her shoulder. Kitty moaned softly closing her eyes tighter. Remy smirked gently pushing the girl onto her back and tracing her breast with his hand. Kitty opened her eyes and gazed up at him.  
  
"Um... hi."  
  
"Salut, petite. Time for dinner, hungry?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "Very."  
  
"Vrai, we worked up quite an appetite, non?" Now a faint blush tainted her cheeks and the tops of her breasts. "Trés belle," he purred. He stood stretching lazily. "We should get dressed." He tossed her clothes to her and threw on his own.  
  
Kitty got dressed slowly before walking towards the door. Remy grabbed her arm pulling her back to him and kissing her softly. She smiled up at him pleased that he wrapped his arm around her leading her out the door, that he was willing to publicly show off their relationship, and that their moment several hours ago hadn't changed anything between them. He kept his arm around her as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"I'd ask what you were doin' but I probably don't want to know," John said regarding Remy's satisfied smirk.  
  
Sabretooth walked in. "Magneto wants the four of you," he nodded to Remy, Kitty, Wanda, and John, "to go to France."  
  
"France?" Kitty asked in shock.  
  
"You and Remy will be getting something from a museum while Wanda and John have a meeting with a potential recruit." He suddenly sniffed the air. He stepped closer to Kitty and Remy and leaned towards the girl breathing in. He growled softly as he stood. "Magneto ain't gonna like this."  
  
"Look, I already had to deal with one man trying to keep me away from the guy that I loved. I'm not going to deal with someone else."  
  
"Fine, pussy-cat," he said raising his hands. "Whatever you want." He left and Kitty turned to Remy's grinning face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you loved me," he said surprising her by speaking in the first person.  
  
"I... um..." she stopped.  
  
"Very articulate," he teased.  
  
"Where's Piotr?" Kitty asked changing the subject.  
  
"Visiting his sister," John said. "She's really sick and Magneto is paying for her care. That's why Piotr is here. To pay Mags back."  
  
"What about you guys?" she asked.  
  
"Remy be a t'ief. Remy's wanted for grand theft..." he shrugged with a grin, "everything."  
  
"Me, I'm wanted for burning down a couple buildings," John said.  
  
"Every one who's surprised please raise your hands," Wanda said dryly. No response.  
  
"Hey, I didn't have control then! I was playing with my lighter and... things just happened."  
  
Wanda's eyes softened at that. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's no biggie, luv." Kitty was shocked to see the Scarlet Witch blush.  
  
They ate in silence for a while longer when Kitty spoke. "Are you guys happy here?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we be?" John asked. "Mags taught me control."  
  
"He kept Remy out of jail."  
  
"He's my father."  
  
"I know, it's just..." Kitty paused as they finished and started to clear off the table, "I don't know if I belong here."  
  
"You belong avec moi," Remy said leaning down and kissing her hand. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Remy told y' earlier, chat, dat he is never gonna let you go." Kitty felt a tear roll down her cheek and kissed him softly.  
  
"I do love you," she murmured. He smiled down at her and kissed her. 


	8. Paris

Paris  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
How I'd ever make it through  
  
Through this world without having you  
  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
  
Sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
  
And there's no way of breaking free  
  
Then I see you reach out for me, oh  
  
Sometimes I wanna give up  
  
Wanna give in  
  
Wanna quit the fight  
  
Then one look at you baby  
  
Can make everything all right  
  
Make everything all right  
  
When I see you smile  
  
I can face the world  
  
Oh, you know I can do anything  
  
-Uncle Sam  
  
~*~  
  
They were on the plane, Remy in the pilot's seat. Kitty sat in the co- pilot's seat and the others sat behind them. Kitty took a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves. "You okay, ma chérie?" Remy asked looking over at him.  
  
"Rem, he wants us to steal from the Louvre," Kitty whispered shaking her head lightly.  
  
"Oui, dat a problem?"  
  
"Remy, it's the Louvre. One of the biggest museums and probably the most guarded."  
  
Remy nodded. "Oui, but de two of us, petite chat, are invincible. My skills and your powers, it be perfect."  
  
"I'll, like, totally have to take your word for that, Rem," Kitty said slowly. Remy smiled kissing her gently.  
  
"Don' worry." Kitty smiled back as he landed the plane. "Let's go find de hotel." An hour later they stood in the lobby. "Nice, very nice." Magneto had booked rooms for them at the most expensive hotel in Paris.  
  
"Sometimes being the boss' daughter pays off," Wanda smiled looking around herself. They all knew that the only reason that Eric had sent them to such a nice place was because Wanda was going with them.  
  
"Remy," Kitty said. "Stop that."  
  
"What?" he asked looking genuinely confused.  
  
"You're scoping this place out," she said poking him in the chest causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Stop."  
  
He grinned. "Remy can't help it, petite, dis place is just perfect, an' so unguarded..."  
  
"No," Kitty said shouldering her bag.  
  
Remy looked at her pouting. "Please."  
  
"No," she repeated but smiled a little.  
  
Remy sighed. "So, who rooms with who?" he asked after they had retrieved the two room keys.  
  
"Magneto said the shielas share and the two of us share," John pointed out to Remy.  
  
"Oui, but Mags ain't here."  
  
"I'm not sharing with John, Cajun," Wanda said crossing her arms and glaring at him.  
  
"Very well," Remy pouted. "Well, let's get to the rooms then meet back here before going out to eat, bon?"  
  
"That's fine," Wanda nodded. The girls got into their room and changed, Kitty into a fluffy pink sweater and a pair of low riding, tight, flared jeans. Wanda got into a black shirt with a low-cut red tank top under it and a short black skirt. Kitty looked at Wanda critically. "What?" Wanda asked irritably.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Nothing, I was just thinking that you'd really have liked Rogue."  
  
Wanda relaxed. "Oh, well, let's get down there or the guys are going to think I killed you." Kitty smiled as they walked out of the room and back to the lobby. Remy came forward kissing Kitty's cheek.  
  
"Y' look beautiful, as usual," he whispered. John was playing with his lighter when Wanda appeared and almost dropped it at the sight of her long legs left bare by the skirt.  
  
"What?" Wanda asked crossing her arms over her breasts where the pyromaniac's gaze was resting for a second.  
  
"Ummm... you look really nice, luv," John stammered much to Remy's amusement.  
  
"Come on, mes amis, let's go find some food," Remy said. "Remy knows a great restaurant near de first quarter."  
  
At the restaurant  
  
Thanks to Remy's talking the garçon the group got a table almost immediately. Remy had a bottle of wine brought to the table. "To Magneto's credit card," he said raising his glass. The others tapped glasses and took a drink.  
  
"You, like, know that Wanda and I totally aren't legally allowed to drink," Kitty said.  
  
A wicked grin spread across Remy's face. "Shh..." he purred. "Dey don' have ta know about dat."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Right."  
  
"So, chére, ya want ta take care of our mission tonight?" Remy inquired.  
  
"I guess," Kitty said reluctantly.  
  
"Don' worry, petite, Remy's done dis plenty times."  
  
"You're in good hands, shiela," John nodded. "This is Remy's second forté. His first of course being girls."  
  
"Tais toi!" Remy growled. Kitty giggled softly. They finished dinner and Remy stood holding out a hand to Kitty. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said letting him pull her to her feet. 


	9. A Botched Mission

A Botched Mission  
  
~*~  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
For this is going to hurt like hell.  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
You know that only time will tell  
  
What is it in me that refuses to believe?  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty took Remy's hand and phased both of them into the museum. "Okay, chat, you stand at de door and tell Remy if anyone's comin'."  
  
"You're just trying to keep me out of the way," Kitty protested. He leaned down and kissed her long and hard until she lost her breath. "Keep that up and I'm going to drag you back to the hotel."  
  
"Ah, chére," Remy murmured huskily. "How Remy wishes we could do dat. Ten minutes, petite. If Remy ain't back by den you leave, understood?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Kit, you have to promise me."  
  
"Fine," Kitty said reluctantly.  
  
Remy rolled his eyes. "Why do Ah not believe dat?" He kissed her once more before slipping his duster over her shoulders and melting into the background. Kitty stepped into the shadows. Ten minutes passed.  
  
She chewed on her lower lip nervously. She started to go to find him when she heard an explosion then a couple gunshots. With no thought other than Remy she ran towards the sound and was greeted with a terrible sight, Remy lay face down on the floor with the French police around him. She wanted nothing more than to go to him but knew that she couldn't help him now.  
  
"Il était mort," one policeman said confidently. Kitty knew enough French to understand that 'he's dead.'  
  
"No," Kitty whispered. They began to talk some more before one got out a cell phone. Kitty phased through the wall and ran back to the hotel.  
  
"Sheila?" John asked as she ran into the lobby where they were waiting. She was shaking and starting to cry.  
  
"He's dead," she sobbed.  
  
"Who's dead?" Wanda asked a sick feeling growing in her stomach. She already knew who but was praying that her thought was wrong.  
  
"Remy," Kitty whispered. "They- they must have caught him... and they killed him."  
  
"Shh," Wanda said. She led the distraught Kitty upstairs. "Now, tell us what happened."  
  
They gave Kitty some time to calm down so that she was able to speak. "He told me to wait..." Kitty told them about what had happened. They listened in varying degrees of horror.  
  
"We have to get out of here," John said decisively. "They may have a tape that shows ya. Pack and meet me in the lobby." They split up. Kitty kept herself together while she packed and they got onto the plane. She was even able to help Wanda fly the plane.  
  
Once they had landed and she was safely in her room she burst into tears. She just couldn't believe that this had happened like this. She had just realized that she loved him and now he was gone, forever. /This can't be real,/ she thought. She laid there sobbing and hoping that she was going to wake up in his arms. She cried herself to sleep and was awaken by Wanda.  
  
"Kitty, you have to go," Wanda whispered as the Valley-Girl's red-rimmed eyes focused on her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked softly.  
  
Wanda paused before answering. "It's my father... he blames you for what happened. He says that you should have never left Remy. I'll try to get your things to the mansion but you have to go."  
  
"Why'd you help me?" Kitty asked as she slipped Remy's duster back on and stood.  
  
"I don't know," Wanda admitted. "I guess I've started thinking of you as a friend. Now get your ass out of here, Pryde."  
  
"Thanks, Wanda," Kitty said phasing out of the house and air-walking to the ground. She ran to the gate and phased through it. Much to her shock Logan sat there on his bike.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Wanda called," Logan said easily smelling the salt from her tears. All Wanda had told him was that Kitty needed him. "Get on, Half-Pint." Kitty climbed on behind him and he took off stopping on the road just before the Institute. "What happened, pum'kin?" Kitty relaxed slightly knowing both by his tone and the nickname that he wasn't angry anymore.  
  
"Remy's dead," she whispered. Her tone and the scent he had caught from her earlier told all. Logan got off the bike and enveloped the younger girl into his arms. The comforting feel of the man she looked upon as a father's arms around her was all it took for Kitty to start crying again.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Kitty," he whispered. "Shh..." After she had calmed a little he started the motorcycle back up and drove the two of them home. Scott and Jean were both in the foyer when they got there.  
  
Scott straightened when he saw Kitty walking in. "Where in the hell have you been?!"  
  
"Stuff it, Scooter," Logan snapped wrapping a protective arm around the trembling Kitty. "She's been through enough." Scott's mouth dropped open. Logan had torn the Danger Room apart when he found out where Kitty had run away to. Now he was acting as though it hadn't happened. "Go ahead upstairs, half-pint, and get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks, Logan," Kitty said giving the feral X-Man a hug. She walked up the stairs and to her room.  
  
"Explanation?" Scott asked.  
  
"It ain't my place," Logan shrugged.  
  
"Of course," Scott said rolling his eyes.  
  
"If she wants you to know she'll tell you," Logan growled.  
  
Paris  
  
Remy came to in a small dingy cell. He looked around himself and said only one word. "Merde." 


	10. Mourning and an Escape Attempt

Author's Note-  
  
Amai745- Um... I'm... sorry...?  
  
Dark Dragon Demon Fire- YAY pencils. I'm so happy!  
  
Just me-the cool girl- C'mon, I couldn't kill him. Well, I could but people might hunt me down.  
  
Blood Everlasting- Sadly, her finding out won't happen for a while, maybe next chapter.  
  
UndyingImmortal- Here you go, not as soon as I would have liked but it's up.  
  
Somekindafreaky- I was VERY happy to see your update. And see here's one from me.

* * *

Mourning and An Escape Attempt

* * *

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy  
  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
-Richard Marx

* * *

Kitty woke up the next morning and looked around herself. More tears filled her eyes as she regarded her surroundings. Betsy was up and dressed. "Hello, love," her new roommate smiled. Kitty sat up wiping her eyes. Betsy frowned when she actually looked at Kitty. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty whispered getting dressed into some of the things that she had left behind.  
  
"Right," Betsy said. "Don't fib to a telepath."  
  
"Really," Kitty forcing a smile. "I'm okay. Well, I'm not but it's alright."  
  
"What happened? I don't want to pry but do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not right now," Kitty said.  
  
"That's fine, I know that you and Rogue were close but... I'd like to be your friend. I mean, hey, we're roomies, we can't hate each other."  
  
"Rogue and I did," Kitty said.  
  
"But I heard-"  
  
"That came later, when we first met we couldn't stand each other. After a couple years we started to get closer." They walked downstairs where breakfast was just beginning.  
  
"Katherine," Xavier said smiling. "It's wonderful to have you back home."  
  
"Thank you, professor," Kitty said. She ate in silence despite some of the others' attempts to draw her into conversation. She fled the room as soon as she finished eating. She was about to go back upstairs when there was a knock on the door. She opened it surprised to see John.  
  
"Hey, luv," he said gently. "How're ya holdin' up?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty said obviously lying.  
  
"Question, how many times have ya been tellin' people that rubbish? Anyone who knows ya at all would know the truth."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, I'm not listenin' t' that," John reached out and pulled Kitty into his arms. "I know better. I saw you two, you loved him, and Remy had never acted the way he acted with you with any other Sheila." She had to wipe her eyes when he released her.  
  
"Darn it, John, I was trying to not cry."  
  
"Good luck with that one." He stepped back. "Wanda sent me to give you your bags. She's grounded. Interestin' when Remy, Piotr and I would make a _mistake_ we got hard labor, she gets grounded."  
  
"Or a death sentence," Kitty said. "Don't forget that."  
  
"Right," John nodded. He walked with her inside carrying the bags for her. "Wanda asked me to make sure that you were okay."  
  
"Tell her that I'm fine. I mean, I'm not great but you guys don't have to worry." Kitty almost smiled. "So, you two seem to be getting close."  
  
"I'll see ya later," John said and walked away. Kitty picked up her bags and brought them up the stairs. Betsy was getting into her uniform.  
  
"Hey, luv, do you want to do the Danger Room session with us?" she asked. "Logan said it was your choice today."  
  
"I'll go," Kitty said. "I guess I should, like, try to keep busy."  
  
Paris  
  
Remy finally got his door open and rushed through the 'jail'. He didn't recognize the place even though he had been in jails all over the country, briefly. He made it to the exit when two men blocked his exit. Remy paused raising an eyebrow. "Y' must be jokin' dis ain't even a challenge."  
  
"No, Mr. LeBeau, but it isn't meant to be." Remy turned met with an elder gentleman. "I must say, I am impressed."  
  
"Who in de hell are y'?"  
  
"I am Trask."  
  
"Ain't dat special." Remy crossed his arms. "Now if y' don' mind Remy has a femme and a life ta get back ta."  
  
"Not any more, Mr. LeBeau. You see, your life now belongs to me."  
  
"Dat's cute, really."  
  
"I assure you, I am completely serious. The authorities have turned you over to me."  
  
"Right." A sudden bolt of electricity went through him forcing him to his knees.  
  
"And I'm afraid that I simply can't allow you to leave." 


	11. Rescue

Author's Note- I can't believe I'm still writing this. Yeesh!  
  
Second Note- I know, it's really short, I apologize but I just had to end that chapter there. I hope to have a new one up soon.

* * *

Rescue

* * *

I've got no fear at all   
To fall so deep into you   
Lose myself completely In your sweet embrace   
All my pain's erased  
  
From your mouth it's all that I wish   
The mercy of your lips just one kiss  
Until I can breathe again  
-Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Three weeks later  
  
Kitty was sitting talking on the phone to Kurt when Logan came in. "I have to go," she told Kurt seeing the look on Logan's face. "I'll call you later." She hung up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Actually, I have good news and bad news."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Good news is, the professor just picked up Gambit's mutant signature." Kitty's eyes widened and he raised a hand. "The bad news is that he's been captured by Trask."  
  
"Captured? But why wouldn't Trask, like, kill him outright?"  
  
"We don't know. Come on downstairs, the prof and I were just trying to come up with a plan."  
  
"You're... going to rescue him."  
  
Logan smiled. "I may despise Bucket-Head's lackeys but the kid took care of you. I owe him for that." Kitty followed him downstairs.  
  
"I've called Magneto," Xavier said. "He denies all knowledge of the mission. He also refuses to help."  
  
"Figures," Kitty said bitterly.  
  
"We figure that the less people we send the better. Kitty, you can get yourself and Wolverine in with no problem. Logan, your job is to cover her. Get in, grab him, and get out. That's it."  
  
"Understood," Logan nodded.  
  
"When are we going?" Kitty asked.  
  
"In an hour," Xavier told her.  
  
Kitty looked up at Logan who nodded. "Go get dressed."  
  
In the air  
  
The plane landed on top of the building silently. "Be quick," Warren said cutting the engine. "We wait an hour then we come in after you."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said. She phased the two of them into the building. It was late so the guards were scarce. The ones that were there were easily dispatched by Logan. They finally made it to the place they knew Remy was being held.  
  
"You go into the cell," Logan said. "I'll watch out here." Kitty phased inside and gasped.  
  
"Remy," she rushed to him. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Kitty," he let her hug him but didn't return it with much enthusiasm. Kitty was too relieved to notice.  
  
"I thought you were dead," she whispered against his chest. "I was so worried."  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine." Kitty frowned at his answer.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here. She took his hand and led him out of the cell. Logan had knocked out a couple more soldiers.  
  
"This was way too easy."  
  
"They probably just, like, counted on us thinking he was dead," Kitty said taking Remy's hand and touching Logan's arm air-walking them upwards and through the ceiling. They got onto the plane and Warren took off. Kitty cuddled up next to Remy on the flight back but he wasn't very receptive. She pulled away. "Rem, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, that's, like, the second time. You never talk like that. What's wrong?" He kissed her long and hard until she forgot about everything but him.  
  
"Don' worry." She still frowned a little. There was something not right here. They landed before she could dwell on it too much. 


	12. An Attack

Author's Note-

UndyingImmortal- I apologize, not much fluffiness here either, don't worry, it's coming

Dark Dragon Demon- lol, it does indeed.

keebler-elmo- Well, sort of powerful, hope you like.

poetic-soul4- This should explain it mostly.

somekindafreaky- Okay, are you, like, reading my mind or something? Very very close, you'll have to read to see which one:) At least this update was quick.

* * *

An Attack

* * *

Don't go changing, to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times; I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are   
-Billy Joel

* * *

Hank met them at the door and spent the next two hours checking Remy over completely. "I believe you're okay but I would like to keep you for observation."  
  
"No problem," Remy shrugged. Again Kitty frowned. She knew Remy hated doctors. She looked at Logan who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Kitty leaned down and gently kissed Remy. "Get some sleep." She and Logan walked out. "There's something not right here."  
  
"I told ya it was too easy."  
  
"I hate to say it, but you're, like, right."  
  
Hank walked out. "Why the long face, Kitty? Your paramour is alive and perfectly healthy."  
  
"That's not my Remy," Kitty said decisively.  
  
"I'm afraid that I do not quite understand."  
  
"First, when I first entered that cell my Remy would have kissed me. Second, he would have said 'Remy's fine'. Third, Remy talks a lot more than that. Fourth, he only kissed me to shut me up. That isn't my Remy."  
  
"Ah... I believe I understand." Hank still looked very confused.  
  
Kitty turned to Logan with wide eyes. "What if Remy _**is **_dead?"  
  
"Pum'kin' listen ta me. The prof picked up his signature. He's alive."  
  
"Perhaps," Hank said interrupting them. "Mr. LeBeau is simply traumatized. After all, we have no clue as to what they did to him."  
  
"True," Logan nodded.  
  
"I hope you're right," Kitty said.  
  
"Just keep an eye on him tonight," Logan told the doctor.  
  
"I will," Hank nodded. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"  
  
"I can't leave," Kitty said.  
  
"I understand," Hank nodded.  
  
"I'm goin'," Logan said. He hugged Kitty. "Don't worry, kid. He's gonna be fine."  
  
"I know," Kitty said trying her hardest to believe it. Logan left and Hank went into his lab. Kitty curled up on the bench and soon dozed off.  
  
In the med-lab two hours later  
  
"Hi, Remy," Kitty said walking in. "I'm supposed to, like, be sleeping but I wanted to see you."  
  
"Hey," he whispered. She sat down beside him and reached out touching his hair lightly.  
  
"Rem, is there something wrong?" He closed his eyes at her soft touch.  
  
"Why would you say dat?" he asked.  
  
"You've just been acting strange."  
  
"It's been a long day," he shrugged. "Go get some sleep. You look tired." Kitty still frowned.  
  
"Okay... I guess... Goodnight."  
  
"Night." She just walked back out to the lobby and curled up on the bench.  
  
Around midnight  
  
Kitty was awoken when she heard the door open. Remy walked out of the room and started to go right past her. "Remy?"  
  
"Go ta sleep." She stood and stepped in front of him. "Kitty, move."  
  
"No, since we got back all you've called me was Kitty, that's not my Remy."  
  
He looked down at her and smirked. "Your point?"  
  
"My point is, I don't know what's wrong with you but either tell me or I'm tying you up."  
  
He laughed looking at her incredulously. "And what makes you t'ink Ah'd let you do dat?"  
  
"Keep in mind, you trained me." He suddenly grabbed her forcing her back against the wall. He leaned down and his lips almost brushed hers. She could feel the warmth as he charged her clothes.  
  
"All Ah have ta do is let go and y'll explode. Do ya want dat? Here's what y' do, go back over dere and take a nice little nap. Ah don' want ta hurt ya." Kitty was lost. Part of her actually wanted to listen to what he said.  
  
"Remy, if you don't stop using your charm on me I'm going to raise my knee very quickly."  
  
"Y' can't do dat. Dat will make me let go, den y' go boom."  
  
"Remy please, this can't be you."  
  
He merely laughed again. "Go back to sleep. Dis ain't about y'."  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving your side until I know what's wrong!"  
  
"Den Ah'll have ta kill ya." He started to release her surprised when she leaned forward pressing her lips to his. He receded the charge in surprise allowing her to deepen the kiss. _No_! the voice in his mind whispered. _They have to die_! He felt her tongue gently slide into his mouth caressing his. His arms tightened around her. _Stop_! The voice yelled. _She's just trying to make you stray. She needs to die too. _Remy broke away panting. "Go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, chére, Remy don' want ta hurt y' but dis, it be too hard ta fight..."  
  
"Don't worry, Rem, I already lost you once, I'm totally not going to let anything happen to you." With that she punched him hard knocking him out. She tied him to the table and put one of Hanks new inhibition collars on him. Remy woke up fifteen minutes later and stared at her groggily.  
  
"Gee, Kitty, never knew you were into dis type of stuff."  
  
"I've called Logan and the professor."  
  
"Can't we just stay here alone?" he purred.  
  
"Listen here, I only allow one man to make sexual advances to me and it's not you! Okay, it is you but it's not... Arrg! You're just confusing me!"  
  
Logan came in pushing the professor's wheelchair. "You okay, half-pint?" he asked. Hank walked in after them.  
  
"I handled it."  
  
"I can see," Logan drawled seeing how tightly Kitty had tied Remy's arms. "Why'd ya use that?"  
  
"What? Dr. McCoy's ties?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I must admit, I am rather curious about that strange development myself," Hank said.  
  
"Well, Remy could easily get out of handcuffs."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. "And how did you get those ties so tight? Had practice?"  
  
"Logan!" Kitty exclaimed blushing. "Of course not!"  
  
"I've searched his mind and repaired as much of the damage as I could," Xavier said undoing the ties. "They seemed to have brainwashed him, but he was fighting it."  
  
"You said most of it," Kitty said.  
  
"I'm afraid that I couldn't do too much," Charles sighed. "I merely fixed his thought patterns. He'll have to work through the rest on his own."  
  
"Thank you, professor," Kitty said.  
  
"He should be fine but I sent him to sleep for a while."  
  
"Now, go upstairs and get some sleep," Logan ordered.  
  
"Fat chance," Kitty smiled. Logan shook his head as he and the others left. Kitty went out and curled up in the bench again. When she awoke Remy was gone and she was left with just a note. 


	13. On My Own

Author's Note- Another short chappie, I'm sorry.

Kitty Pryde2- Glad I could help, I hope this is fast enough.

UndyingImmortal- Allow me to put meaning back into your life :D

keebler-elmo- he probably would have, I'm seriously thinking about changing that part. I think it came out sounding forced.

somekindafreaky- Yes... of course it was a mistake... right. Another update and so quickly, aren't you proud?

* * *

On My Own

* * *

Sleep walking through the summer rain   
In the tired spaces   
You could hear her name  
  
When she was warm and tender and you   
Held her arms around you   
There was nothing but her   
Love and affection she was   
Crazy for you now she's   
Part of something that you lost  
  
And for all you know   
This could be   
The difference between what you need   
And what you want to be   
-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Kitty  
  
I'm sorry, I have some things that I need to work through. I have to be sure that I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else before I even consider coming back.  
  
I can't tell you how sorry I am about last night. Hurting you was the last thing in the world that I would ever want. It was you who brought me out of it. If you hadn't been there, chat, things would have ended quite different.  
  
Trask had brainwashed me, I believe that's the term your professor used. He was going to have me kill the X-Men, then the Acolytes. You were the only one I didn't have to kill because you were the only one he couldn't convince me that I hated.  
  
Rest assured, Kitty, you're safe. I'll be close, but until I'm sure I'm safe I can't see you, or anyone else. Tell Logan to up security. I hope that will keep you and your friends safe. Make sure John knows what happened.  
  
Take care of yourself, chat. I'll be in touch.  
  
Remy  
  
Kitty read the letter in confusion and slight disbelief. This came from the man who spoke in completely wrong English. With a soft smile she figured that it sort of fit that his writing still was so smooth and neat. She folded the letter up and sighed. "What's wrong?" Betsy asked approaching.  
  
"He's gone," Kitty said. "But he's alive. I'm torn between my relief that he's alright and being hurt that he left me." Betsy read the letter.  
  
"It says he'll be back."  
  
"You don't know Remy," Kitty protested. "I may have meant something to him. Hell, maybe he did love me, which I doubt. But Remy doesn't stick with one girl. If he's going to be gone for a long time I don't think he'll come back."  
  
"Don't think that, he might come back."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Three months later in upstate New York  
  
Remy stared at the ceiling as the woman went over his progress, in great detail. "Ems, dis all be trés interestin' but Remy's gettin' bored."  
  
"I agreed to help you out of the goodness of my heart," Emma Frost said her glare giving her name justice.  
  
"'Heart'? Y' have one of dose?"  
  
"Do you want to spend the rest of the day thinking you're a chicken?"  
  
"Remy'll behave. But y' ain't doin' dis out of the goodness of you 'heart'." He added air-quotes. "Y'r doin' dis cause y' owe Remy."  
  
"Very well," Emma said dismissively. "Remy, as far as I can see you've completely healed. You are free to chase after whatever skirt you're after now."  
  
Remy placed a hand on his chest looking offended. "Remy don' chase de femmes."  
  
"Watch it, LeBeau, my insurance company doesn't cover lightening striking people down in my office."  
  
"De femmes come ta Remy."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Y' were one of dem, petite."  
  
"I claim temporary insanity."  
  
"If dat's what y' wish." Remy stood. "So Remy's okay now?"  
  
"Yes, you won't go crazy and kill all of your friends."  
  
"Merci, Ems. Remy'll call y' de next time Remy's in town." He laid a kiss onto the telepath's hand and walked out. He went straight to the bar needing to think before he made any decisions and sat down. He had been away from Kitty for over three months. Much to everyone's shock he had remained faithful to Kitty, he knew that sleeping with another woman wouldn't help his problem.  
  
"Hey handsome," a woman smiled sliding onto the stool next to him. He offered her a smile.  
  
"Bonjour, petite." They sat together and drank and talked.  
  
"Would you like to get out of here?"  
  
Remy smiled. "Can't. Sides Remy don' t'ink yer homme would like dat." He took the woman's hand and kissed where her engagement ring sat. "Merci dough." He walked out and went to his apartment. He had spent all this time completely alone. It was truly hell.  
  
It did serve one use though. He had realized his feelings for her.  
  
Taking a deep breath Remy reached for the phone. 


	14. Reunited

Author's Note- LEMON WARNING!!!! Okay, so now that ya know that, finally you all will have the happy fluff you've been asking for.  
  
Second Note- And this story comes to an end. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Reunited

* * *

I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Coz you finally said that would  
But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
  
Coz somethin's gotta go wrong  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good  
  
For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Coz I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time  
-Nickelback

* * *

"Thanks for driving me," Kitty said as she climbed out of Wanda's new car.  
  
"No problem," Wanda said.  
  
"Yeah, we needed to get away anyhow," John said smiling at Wanda. Kitty slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. "We'll be back ta pick ya up on Monday."  
  
"I know," Kitty said. She took a deep breath and walked to the building. She hit the button to be buzzed in. Remy opened the door to his apartment and ushered her in. Kitty looked up at him chewing lightly on her bottom lip.  
  
"Chére, Ah've missed y'." He opened his arms. Kitty launched herself into them knocking him back onto the couch. "Hi."  
  
Kitty blushed at their new positions. "Um, hi."  
  
"Y' got here fast."  
  
"John and Wanda drove me."  
  
"Dey tagether finally?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty told him as she snuggled closer to him. "You know, I should slap you."  
  
"Oui," he smiled. He ran his hands lightly up her sides. He looked up at her pleadingly. "Mais y' won't, right?"  
  
"I'll wait," Kitty conceded.  
  
"Dat'll work." Remy smiled up at her cocking his head to one side. "So, petite, miss me?"  
  
"You have no idea of how much," Kitty smiled. "After all, its hard to forget you."  
  
Remy smirked running his hands over her hips playfully. "Why?"  
  
Kitty giggled at that. "Hey, you're the Cajun sex God, of course I can't forget you."  
  
"Don' forget dat, petite," Remy smiled. He pulled her hips down so she rested directly over his arousal. He looked at her raising his eyebrows. "Ah really have missed y', petite chat."  
  
"I can feel it," Kitty said with a half-grin.  
  
"Yeah, Remy's been t'ree month's without anyt'ing."  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow. "You didn't..."  
  
"Mais non!" Remy exclaimed. "How could Remy even t'ink of another femme when y' have his heart."  
  
Kitty felt her heart stop. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Remy t'inks dat be obvious. Je t'aime." Kitty's heart started again now pounding in her chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ah love y'," he whispered. Kitty's mouth was then on his cutting off further words. Remy groaned as her hips unconsciously moved against his. "Bed," Remy said pulling away. "We need a bed."  
  
"Yes," Kitty agreed. He looked around.  
  
"Where's de bed?"  
  
"In your bedroom," Kitty guessed.  
  
"Yes, bedroom." Remy stood sweeping Kitty easily into his arms. He carried her into his room and laid her down on his bed. He stood for a moment just looking down at her.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Sorry, petite, y'r just so beautiful." He climbed over her tearing his own shirt off. Kitty ran her hands over his chest as his mouth covered hers both hard and tender at the same time. "Ah'm gonna try ta go slow, no promises." He tugged her shirt over her head. He smiled at the black lace. "Dress up for me?"  
  
"A little," she said blushing.  
  
"Very nice," he grinned. She undid his jeans slipping them down as far as she could then phased them the rest of the way. He began to drag both her pants and her panties down her legs sliding them off of her. He reached around her and unclasped her bra.  
  
He slowly dragged it off and moved up her legs caressing and kissing the inside of them. He reached the juncture of her thighs and looked up meeting her eyes as he placed one long kiss there. Kitty cried out pressing herself against his face. He chuckled meeting her gaze nipping her firm stomach playfully.  
  
He reached her breasts and lavished both of them with the same careful care. Kitty's hands weaved themselves through his hair pulling him back to her lips. She wrapped her legs around his pulling him down towards her. "I love you," she whispered as he slowly lowered himself into her.  
  
Remy groaned at the feel of her tight warmth surrounding him. "Y' feel so good," he whispered his lips on her ear as he began to move slowly. He felt Kitty begin to move against him instinctively and sped up his own movements. "Zut, tu me condui se fou," he moaned, unaware that he had switched from English to French. "Tu te sent si bon."  
  
He reached down and began to rub her in time to his thrusts helping her to reach her, very loud, release. Two more thrusts and Remy emptied himself into her. The two laid together limp, panting, and shaking from the after effects.  
  
"Remy," Kitty said finally.  
  
"Oui?" he asked.  
  
"Could we switch positions?" Remy smiled as he rolled over so she was onto of him. He still didn't withdraw however, needing that closeness for as long as he could have it. "Now I remember why I missed that so much," Kitty smiled stretching languidly.  
  
"Oui," Remy agreed. "We still need to talk, ma petite chat."  
  
"Bout what?" Kitty asked drowsily. Remy smiled down at her.  
  
"It can wait, neh?" She was already asleep.  
  
Later  
  
When Kitty awoke it was dawn and she was alone. "Remy?" She yawned stumbling out of bed. She searched for her shirt but couldn't find it. She finally just put one of his on, thankful that it was so big on her. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth before going into the kitchen where she saw that Remy was already in the process of making breakfast for the two of them. "You are the most perfect man," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Je sais," he nodded with a cocky grin.  
  
"And so very full of yourself."  
  
"Y' know ya love it," he said crossing the floor to give her a kiss. He pulled a chair out for her. "Consider dis a way of makin' up fer what happened."  
  
"Well," Kitty smiled, "you're, like, off to a good start." She sat down and he served a plate of pancakes. Kitty took one bite and fell in love with him all over again. "Marry me."  
  
"Kitty, y'r scarin' Remy," the pleased grin on his face belied his word. "It's good?"  
  
"Fantastic," Kitty corrected. She looked at him raising an eyebrow. "You didn't cook this well at the base."  
  
"Mais non!" Remy exclaimed. "Den Remy woulda had ta do all de cookin'."  
  
"Of course." They finished and she helped him with the dishes. After breakfast they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"We should talk," Remy said reluctantly."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Not'in," Remy said quickly. "Where do we go from here, chat?" He paused for a second. "Dis be de way Remy sees it. We have four choices. One, we go back ta Mag's lair."  
  
"I can't. He was going to kill me."  
  
Remy's eyes darkened. "Ah know. Two, Remy joins de X-Men."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Ah'd follow y' anywhere, chat, Ah told ya, Ah love you."  
  
Kitty felt tears prickle her eyes. "I love you too."  
  
"T'ree, we keep doin' dis. Just meetin' up."  
  
"I don't like that plan," Kitty frowned thinking about going months without seeing him again.  
  
He smiled. "Good, Remy don't either. Which brings us to four. Move in avec moi."  
  
Kitty's eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
"Hear Remy out. Dere be a great college less den ten minutes from here, an' with your greats you'll have no problem getting in."  
  
"But... I..."  
  
"Dis place is big, perfect for de two of us. Dere's even an extra bedroom if y' don' want ta share."  
  
"You're serious."  
  
"Very," Remy said. "Ya can think about it."  
  
"I don't need to," Kitty smiled. "When can we get my things?"  
  
He smiled slowly and stood sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her deeply. "Tomorrow." He kissed her again wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky.  
  
"Can't wait," Kitty smiled. She wondered as she gazed up into Remy's eyes how an event so terrible had led to something so wonderful.  
  
The End 


End file.
